TVW Shorts
by horseg27
Summary: A collection of small stories or scenes to do with my series 'The Voice Within' and the stories 'Battle of the Mind' or 'Until That Day...' These are mostly just random ideas that didn't fit within the stories themselves but I felt needed to be written anyway or little alternate versions of scenes. Due to their nature, this will always be marked as complete.
1. Water Fight

Just a random little fun thing I wrote, born from a prompt on the NaNoWriMo forums. It probably occurs between Chapter 9 and Chapter 10 of _The Voice Within_.

* * *

The halls of Autobot Outpost Omega One were awfully quiet. Much too quiet for Violetwind's liking. The place gave off a eerie feeling without the usually hubbub of activity.

Walking into the main room she glanced around, her gaze coming to rest on the only bot present. "Um, Ratchet? Where is everyone?"

The mech gave her a sidelong glanced before turning back to the monitor. "They're checking a possible energon sighting."

"Oh, ok..." Noticing that the children's area was empty she added, "Um, what about the kids?"

Without turning to her he grunted, "No idea."

She tilted her helm, "Well, are they here or not?"

"Last I saw they were headed down one of the halls. Now if you'll please excuse me, I've got work to do."

"Um, ok then..." The femme walked off, not feeling any better after Ratchet's gruff attitude.

_That wasn't too friendly,_ the voice in her head commented.

"Because you're so friendly too..." she muttered.

_Hey, I'm better than that grump._

"Right sure..."

All of a sudden, her inner voice was forgotten as she felt a cold wet sensation on the back of her legs. Pausing she turned around to see what might have caused it.

What she saw was Miko pointing a large multicoloured weapon, resembling a gun with a round container on the top.

Seeing that she was spotted the girl lifted her weapon above her head with a yell, "Charge!"

Violetwind was confused about who the girl was talking to when the boys jumped out from behind a door. They both held similar weapons to Miko except in different colours. Lifting the guns, Jack and Raf squirted water at the femme.

"Hey," she held out her hands as shields against the water coming her way.

"Keep firing," yelled Miko. "We're beating her down!"

"What's with the attack?" Violetwind took a step back, ducking her head as she received an unexpected squirt to the face.

Jack smirked but didn't offer a response, while Raf giggled.

She grinned, dodging some more water. "Guys."

"For general gloominess and having no fun at all," replied Miko with smug grin, aiming for the femme's face again.

"And to try out our new water guns," added Jack.

The femme let out a small shriek as the icy water found a sensitive spot between the armour plating at her waist. "Hey, stop it! Where did you guys get that water? The freezer?"

"No," replied Raf squirting at her thigh.

The girl grinned mischievously. "But close."

"We put a few ice cubes in. Miko thought it might have more of an effect than just water," admitted Jack.

Stepping back again, Violetwind tried to ignore the cold water seeping between the joints in her legs. As uncomfortable as it was, she knew it wasn't harmful. "Well, she was right."

"Come on guys, we've almost got her!" yelled Miko, moving forward, her gaze scrutinizing the bot's leg.

Seeing the girl approach with the possible intent to climb her frame, the femme backed away down the hall. "Miko don't," she warned, "I don't want you getting caught up in my joints. Bulkhead would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Then don't move," the girl smirked, moving closer.

"I... I think I'd rather you just didn't climb me." Violetwind turned tail and ran off down the hallway.

"After her!"

Being much larger than the kids, she quickly lost them in the hallways of the base. Running into the main hub she raced past Ratchet, calling out as she did so, "You never saw me."

The medic raised an optic ridge at her but did not reply. He simply watched as she jumped down the edge of the ground bridge to the lower area that enabled him to do maintenance on it. The femme ducked down, hiding from sight and he went back to his work, not even bothering to question what was going on.

It wasn't a minute later when the kids raced into the room.

"Where'd she go?" Miko turned her head about wildly, searching for any sigh of their target.

Rafael walked up to the mech, "Ratchet, have you seen Violetwind?"

"Yes."

"Which way did she go, Doc Bot?"

He glanced over to where the femme was hiding, earning wide grins from the three children.

Sneaking forward, Jack raised a finger to his lips.

The trio snuck over to the edge, chuckling quietly as they spotted her purple armour. Raising their guns they took aim.

"Eeeeep!" a loud shriek echoed through the base. The cold water seeped through her joints and into her more sensitive parts.

Raising her arms she tried to use them as shields. However, it was ineffective. They simply weren't able to protect her from all the water being shot at her.

"Please stop," she cried out but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Having no other alternative she tried to make a break for it. Climbing out of the maintenance level of the ground bridge she had almost made it when she tripped, smacking her chin on the ground.

"Now!" shouted Miko, leading the charge.

Before she could get up Violetwind found herself overwhelmed by the kids. They climbed onto her back, squirting the icy water into her joints. She shuddered from the cold but otherwise made an effort to remain still, not wanting to risk accidentally hurting them.

"Ratchet, help me!"

The mech glanced over at her. Hiding a smile, he turned his attention back to his work. "I'm afraid you are on your own."

"Ratchet..." she whined, but he didn't respond.

"Victory!" cheered the teen girl.

"I am so going to get you for this," grumbled the femme playfully.

A small groan came from Raf. "I'm out of water..."

Not long after, a similar noise came from Miko. "Scrap. The tank's empty. I'm gonna go get some more."

"Oh, no you don't." as the girl ran by Violetwind snatched the water gun from her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"And have you shoot more cold water at me. I don't think so."

"Humph." The girl folded her arms glaring at the femme.

All she received in return was a cheeky grin.

Having finished off his tanks as well, Jack had decided to take a seat, leaning against the bot's door wing. Raf did the same to her other one. Neither seemed the mind the dampness.

Seeing the boys settle down, Miko decided she wanted to join them. Scrambling onto the femme's back she lay down, resting her hands behind her back.

The feeling of the three smaller beings sitting against her armour plating, was odd. Though, not uncomfortable. Their tiny bodies were warm, a welcome change from the cold water.

The four of them stayed like that for a while, before Violetwind broke the silence, "So... do you guys plan on getting off me any-time soon, so I can get up?"

"Not on your life."

"Scrap..." she groaned, earning chuckles from the humans. With a sigh the femme resigned herself to her fate. It would be a long afternoon.


	2. Pregnant?

Just something random thing I thought up cause Violetwind had been acting a little strange during _Battle of the Mind_ and I equated it to if she was pregnant and then thought it might be fun to do a little something for it. So here it is.

* * *

The hanger the Autobots used as a base was empty except for three human children and one old medic. It was quiet, nobody saying much. That was until the youngest lifted his gaze from his laptop to stared into the distance. His face twisted up in thought as he mused. "Violetwind has been acting odd lately... Like, moody."

Turning towards Raf, the older boy nodded. "Yeah, she has. It's weird. I wonder what's gotten into her."

Miko leaned back against the platform's railing. "I'd say she's pregnant."

The boys turned to her with looks of shock like she grown a second head. Even Ratchet paused in his work to stare at the girl.

Rolling her eyes, she folded her arms, "I'm just saying. My aunt got like that when she was having a baby."

Ratchet shook his head, "It is physically impossible for a Cybertronian to be pregnant. We do not reproduce, like humans do."

"How do you get new bots then?" Raf asked the mech.

"We are created from the All Spark, emerging from the well just as we are. Albeit some less mature than others."

Miko raised an eyebrow, "So not pregnant then?"

The medic stared at her blankly. "No."


	3. Alternate Nemesis Arrival

Haven't posted anything on here for a while so wanted to do something as I'll hopefully get the next story out soon.

Anyway, this is what I had originally planned to do when Violetwind was captured and taken aboard the Nemesis in chapter 13 of _Battle of the Mind_. Of course it didn't go that way as I was writing it which disappointed me a little but characters will do as they please (and it did end up better). But not wanting it to go to waste I thought I'd share it here cause it was a little amusing. :)  
Just to note, this is taken almost directly from my hand written scribbles, changed a little so it would make sense but didn't really flesh it out.

* * *

**Alternate _Nemesis_ Arrival**

Violetwind entered the Nemesis, where Knock Out was waiting.

Knock Out "Did you get it, my liege?"

Megatron tossed him the container of Synthetic Energon, which Knock Out fumbled and almost dropped it. The mech gave him a warning growl, causing the medic to grin nervously, shrinking back against his glare.

Megatron "Take that to Shockwave. Also, make arrangements for our guest." He nodded at Violetwind.

Knock Out was happy to see the femme in their clutches. "With pleasure, my liege."

Megatron leaves.

Knock Out leaned in close to the femme. "It looks like we meet again and this time in more favourable circumstances. I am most happy to see you, little femme. You don't know how long it took to repair and buff those scratches you gave me!"

She does not reply, staring back with defiance.

Knock Out "Nothing to say? That's alright. I'm sure I'll get something out of you later when I personally cut you up and remove you spark."

Violetwind spits in his face.

Knock Out shouted and jumped back, wiping the lubricant from his face. "Take her to the prison cell!" he yelled, wiping another bit of lubricant from his face and flicking it away.

The troops led her away.


	4. Morning Energon Coffee

I wrote this as a little backstory for a moment Violetwind mentions during chapter 5 of _Until That Day_. It didn't really fit having it within the story but it makes a perfect side story :-D

* * *

**Morning Energon Coffee**

"And this is how you make a hot cup of energon," Smokescreen placed a small energon cube into a metallic mug and moving towards a machine they bots liked to call a hot-box.

"That's like a human microwave, right? Won't the cup and handle get hot too? Actually, you can't put any metal into our microwaves, they advise against it..." Violetwind said, thinking about how she was always cautioned about doing such a thing lest the place catch alight.

"Well, it's not quite the same, except that they both heat up stuff," he replied, placing the mug into the machine..

"Can you tell me how they're different?"

"Nope," the mech said with a smile in her direction before pressing a button on the hot-box.

She raised an optic ridge at him, not at all satisfied with his simple, cheeky answer. Folding her arms she narrowed her optics as the timer on the box went down. "So, you don't know anything?"

Smokescreen shook his helm, "Nope. Don't know anything about either one so I can't help you out there."

"Well you're no help," the femme pouted, turning her gaze to the ground. "What about you Windy?"

::_Um, they heat things up?_::

With a chuckle he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. Violetwind didn't resist, letting him bring her to his side. She allowed a small smile to play on her lips from the action.

"But I _am_ helping you. I'm helping you make our version of that odd drink humans call coffee. Don't you call that helping?" his teasing tone made her grin wider.

Violetwind opened her mouth to reply when the hot-box beeped.

"There we are," the mech let her go and retrieved the mug. Steam lifted into the air with its wispy tendrils above the cup.

Peering into it, she could see that the cube had melted into a thick liquid. She looked at it in confusion, "So that's it?"

"No." He reached over and picked up a jar with holes on the top. It reminded her of salt shakers back home, only larger; perhaps more like the parmesan shakers. With a quick grin at the femme, she sprinkled its contents onto his mug of energon. "You add stuff to it. My personal preference was manganese."

::I used to like grated gears with mine.::

"Oh, so it's like adding sugar or chocolate. That's kind of cool. Can I try it?" she reached out to take the cup from Smokescreen but he quickly yanked it out of reach.

He grinned cheekily, optics alight with playfulness. "Nuh uh. This one's mine. You're gonna need to make your own."

"Can't I just have a little sip?" she whined, trying to reach around him to get the mug.

The mech shook his head, holding her back with one hand and keeping the cup of steaming energon away from her with an outstretched arm. "I showed you how to make your own, so go ahead and do just that."

::_Slag you, Smokescreen._::

"Hmph. Fine," she huffed, knowing that being larger than her there was no way she was going to be able to get it off him. Turning away from him to gather what she needed she muttered, "Some mech-friend you are. Won't even let his femme take a sip of his energon coffee."

After taking a drink of it himself, he lowered it back to his chest and grinned. "I know. I'm terrible. But you still love me."

Taking a mug for herself and popping an energon cube inside she teased, "I don't know. I'm sure I could find someone else. There are plenty of handsome eligible young mechs out there. _And_ more arrive everyday on ships or are born from the Well."

That wiped the smile off his faceplates. A spark of jealous anger flashed through his optics. "Just let them try and court you," he growled, "None'll even get close as long as I'm around."

Placing the cup in the hot-box she pressed a few buttons to set the timer. Once it was going she turned around to smile at Smokescreen. Stepping over to him, she muttered softly, "You know I wouldn't let anyone take your place in my spark." Wrapping her arms around him in a hug, she lent her chin on his chestplates to look up at him. "We've been through so much together. And besides, you were my first friend since being in this body. First Autobot I met too."

His tense posture dissipated as her warmth radiated against him. With the mug still in hand he hugged her back, looking down at her with a coy smile. "And don't you forget it."

"Never."

Turning her helm to be more comfortable, she pressed her cheek onto his chestplate, simply listening to his sparkbeat. They remained like that for a little while, neither one wanting to let go, just enjoying the closeness, each lost in their own thoughts.

That was until Smokescreen broke it.

"How long did you set that thing for anyway? It should have been done by now." A look of concern crossed his faceplates.

"Um, same as you did, two tenths of a breem," Violetwind pulled back to look at the machine. The timer still had half a breem to go.

The mech's optics widened as he shoved his mug of energon into her hands and rushed towards the machine. Just as he was reaching for he door handle there was a blue flash and a boom. The hot-box exploded in front of him. The shockwave was small but still threw him off balance, as he raised his arms to shield himself.

Violetwind gave a small cry of fright, jumping back.

Blue flames danced from the box. Smokescreen quickly rushed over and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall. He proceeded to spray foam over the area, inhibiting the fire's spread.

Glancing back over at the femme he let out a sigh. "Don't _ever_ put it in for too long."

"Um... Oops..." she grinned guiltily. Turning her gaze to the mug in her hands, she asked, "Am I allowed a sip of yours now then?"

* * *

Hope you liked! And if anyone has any suggestions for a better name of the microwave like thing, I'd be happy to hear it.  
Oh and fun fact: while I've never blown up a microwave I have put my drink in for too long. It made such a mess. I couldn't help but recalling this moment and having a good laugh about art becoming life instead of just imitating it.


	5. Con Symbol

Ok, so this conversation was to take place in Chapter 6 of _Until That Day..._ during Violetwind, Knock Out, Kup and Hot Shot's conversation on factions. I wrote it before realising Knock Out doesn't have a Decepticon Symbol on him. (Which made me so disappointed when I had to scrap it). But you can have a read anyway and see what they might have said if he did have one.  
(Also I apologise for not getting a chapter out this week. I went away for the weekend and wasn't able to edit it.)

* * *

**Con Symbol**

"Perhaps you need a guard around here," suggested Hot Shot.

"Ha, not like anyone would take the job. They don't like to come around here as it is," the red medic frowned as he returned with the objects he needed.

"Oh, I see," muttered Hot Shot as he spotted the Decepticon symbol on the mech.

"Heh," Kup grinned to himself in amusement, "Never thought I'd have my arm put back on by a Con. They usually try to take them off!"

"Ex-con," the femme corrected. "He joined _us_."

Knock Out agreed with a nod as he placed his supplies down, "That's right, and willingly too."

The blue mech pointed at the symbol on his (wherever). "Why don't you get it removed then?"

"It might be a good idea, Knock Out. It would certainly help prevent incidents like yesterday..."

The mech looked at them like they were crazy. "And risk having my paint _scratched_?"

_'Haha that Knock Out. He's such a riot.'_ Windy scoffed.

"Of course..." Violetwind rolled her optics.

Laughing Kup reached over an slapped the medic on the shoulder with his good arm. "That's it, lad. Keep your priorities straight."

Lifting a hand to her mouth, Violetwind hid a grin at the grimace on Knock Out's faceplates at being touched. He looked like he wanted to say something rude and was about to speak when Hot Shot spoke instead.

"You're more worried about your paint than whether others' trust you or not?" he raised an optic ridge with a look of disbelief.

The red mech huffed, preparing some of the new wires for Kup's arm. "Never really cared about anyone else anyway. Just so long as I'm in pristine condition. Only care when someone even thinks about damaging it."

_'Or for your own spark,'_ Windy added.

Grinning, Violetwind rolled her optics. "I for one still think you really should change it, or at least have nothing there. Maybe you could get another symbol. Something that looks better."

Windy snickered, _'Like his own face. I'm sure he'd like that.'_

"I reckon you could get someone to do that. A good metal worker could fix it up real good. If you're really one of us, you'd seriously consider it. Unless your ties to them are too strong to truly give up on," Hot Shot said, his voice keeping a calm tone but issuing a challenge with his optics.

Glancing up from teasing apart the torn wires in Kup's shoulder, Knock Out shot him a glare, "If you don't like things you can just leave. I'm sure there's an _Autobot_ medic who could see to you. We were ready to go home anyway."

"Cool it, young-en," the old mech grinned, "I'm here now and you're working fine. Hot Shot just likes to tug on your stabilisers."


	6. Letters to the Author

In the NaNoWriMo forums there was this Dear Author thread where you could write a letter from your characters. So I decided to give it a go and these happened. They were quite fun and give a nice little insight into Vi and Windy's different personalities.  
Enjoy the future hints for _'Until That Day...' _~ (obviously, don't read it yet if you don't want spoilers)

* * *

**Letters to the Author**

Dear Nattie/Writer/Author/strange person running my life...

First off, um, this is awkward. I'm not sure where to really start. I never expected to be sending you a letter. Uh, I guess I'll first say thanks. Thanks for allowing me to be more than just a dream idea that you could have abandoned. I've seen some of the other characters in your head trying to poke at your thoughts for attention. I'm glad I'm not one of these. They look so sad... So I'm glad to be alive, but you don't make that easy. Can I stop being in dangerous situations? You know I don't like those. I mean, was it really necessary to have me kidnapped and tortured? Couldn't we have done without that? I know my boyfriend would have preferred for it to not have happened either. And, we'd rather not have that fight you have planned...

Speaking of things not happening, could we, maybe, you know, not kill off my friend? They're like one of my best friends. Do they really have to be murdered? And then have it blamed on me?! Really? Please... Couldn't there be another way to find the real troublemaker? You know, without death? Haven't you put me through enough?! *sobs*

That being said, I'm excited there might be future stories. Just, please don't kill anyone else... And I know you're excited about that one down the track but... um, do I really have to do that? I mean, going to another universe, one that's a mirror to my own, sounds really scary. Can we just not? I don't understand why you're so thrilled about that... Friends are enemies and enemies are friends? *groans* It already hurts my brain...

From Violetwind.

P.S. Could you please not kill my friend?

* * *

Dear Nats,

Hey, girl! Since Vi got the chance to say something I figured I should to, ya know? We are one in the same, after all. You can't deny me!

Ok, since we got that scrap out of the way, how come I don't get more lines! You know I'm, like,_ always_ there! I wanna say more! How can you suppress my absolutely, fabulously, awesome, sassy nature?! It's a crime I tell you! What is wrong with you girl? Am I just too much to handle? Seriously, I want in on some of that romance action too. Why should Vi get all the attention? What about me! I know she's the main character blah blah blah and all that scrap. But I made her that! It's my fault she's there! And I never get any credit for _anything_ any more! You know I'm most of the brains in this operation! (since I can't be physical trapped in this body...) So come on, just acknowledge me some more. I provide some much needed sarcastic comments. Seriously, you can't expect Vi to carry this on her own. We both know what she's like. Sure she might have come a long way since we started but, come on. She's no me.

From Windy, aka the Awesome half.

P.S. I'm watching you!

P.P.S When am I getting my own story?!

* * *

Around next week or so I should be posting my reply to them. :)


	7. Author's Response

So this is my response to the 'letters' from Vi and Windy. (just a small note, these are a little old and I'm actually onto the fourth story!)

* * *

Dear Violetwind,

Don't feel too awkward, it's nice to hear from you! And you're welcome! I love having you around and I'm glad the idea of you was birthed into a full fledged story! I'm still amazed that I'm on your third story and I know I want to continue our partnership. I love helping give you a life. Uh, I'm sorry about the dangerous situations but I don't think I can stop. No one wants to read a story about a perfect life, we need torment and struggles. And part of the future is your fault too... I just throw things at you and you react. But I'm still sorry. And, shhh, we don't talk about those characters...

And, well... I wish I could change it. I so wish I could change it. But I can't. Their death is necessary and as much as I want to change the way things turn out it's beyond my control. I'm as deeply saddened by this as you are.

But I'm glad you're excited about further adventures! I can't wait to get to them. But for now, we'll take it one step at a time. They're only ideas and thoughts passing on the wind. You know I've fully yet to grasp any of them yet but hopefully we'll get there and create the stories that _need_ to be written.

From Nattie.

* * *

Dear Windy,

I'm sorry for not letting you say more. I'll try to give you more lines in future. (I know you're a pushy one, gee). Uh, you saw nothing... Now as for romance, sheesh. You already said it yourself, you and Vi are one in the same. Her romance is technically your romance, and Smokescreen already declared his love for the both of you, isn't that enough? What more do you want!?

I'll do my best to acknowledge you some more. It's just really hard sometimes cause I can't see you and have you _do_ anything. But yes, I'll try to include more of your sarcastic comments when I can.

From Nattie.

P.S. You _might_ get your back-story eventually. _Might._ I'm kinda busy right now...


	8. Quiet Time

Merry Christmas! I hope everyone's enjoying the holiday season. As my gift to you, here's a story I wrote during NaNo as a bit of a side thing cause I thought the scene was really sweet. I'm super excited to write the story it alludes to, which will be about number 6 of _The Voice Within _series.

* * *

**Quite Time**

The night was quiet aboard the _Nemesis_. The engines hummed and troops snoozed in their berths. But on the top deck a purple femme lay on her back, a small human curled up on her chest.

"What are stars like?"

"Well... they're like balls of fire that glow in the night sky."

"Are they pretty?"

"I certainly think so."

The little girl rolled onto her back, tucking her hands behind her head. "What's it like, up there, among the stars?"

The femme glanced down at her blind companion with a soft smile. "I haven't really been up there much. I've only been on a few space travels and none have been outside of a ship. Guess it's not that much different. You can see a lot more stars up there though. But they don't twinkle like they do on Earth, or even Cybertron."

_'Nicer on Cybertron, if you ask me.' _

_Nobody asked you. _

_'Well ya should have.' _

The femme smiled. _If you say so... _

"Vi...?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to be able to get home?"

"Of course we are," she brushed a finger against the girl's cheek. "There are some good bots doing all that they can to help us. We'll get home. And don't think we won't. I've been in some crazy scrapes before and, while this might be the strangest, I know we'll get out of it."

* * *

I hoped you liked the cute little scene.


	9. Being Human

This was a short piece I wrote for a weekly creative writing task for uni last year. In my mind it's Violetwind and Smokescreen just being cute. I might make a better short story out of it but if I do it won't be for a while. So enjoy. :)

* * *

**Being Human **

"Ugh… I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?" Victoria glanced back at her partner.

Samuel huffed. "This!" he waved his arms to gesture around them. "All of this."

Pausing to let him catch up, the young woman chuckled. He could be so dramatic sometimes. Sure, things didn't look great. Having your car break down in the middle of nowhere wasn't exactly fun. But, she saw no need to act like it as the end of the world.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, coming to stop beside her.

Slipping her hand in his, Victoria flashed him a smile before turning her gaze to the landscape and kept walking. "Come on. It's not like we've never been through some crazy situations before. Just… Just try think of this one as a really long walk."

She felt him squeeze her hand and she turned back to him, catching the smile in his eyes.

"A long walk? With you? I guess I could do that," he said.

In her chest, her heart fluttered. He had a way of doing that, making her feel loved, with the simplest of gestures and plainest of words. Whenever they were together it was like walking on air.

Lightly bumping his shoulder against her, Samuel grinned teasingly. "You have a way of making even the most boring tasks better."

She raised an eyebrow. "Only better?"

"Well…" his smile faded as a distant noise drifted their way.

The pair turned, a dust cloud in the distance accompanying the sound. A car.

Glancing back at her, Samuel squeezed her hand, a light dancing in his eyes, "Maybe they can give us a lift! It sure beats walking through this dust bowl."

Looking from him to the car, she bit her lip.

"Oh, it'll be fine, Vi. I know you're not cool with strangers but it's going to be a very long walk on our own," he waited, watching for her response.

Lifting her gaze, she nodded. "You're right. If a car's coming we should take the opportunity and get a lift."

"Sweet."

Letting her go, he dashed out into the middle of the road, waving his arms to gain the driver's attention. "Hey, over here!"

As the car, a white Holden Ute, drew closer it slowed down, eventually coming to a stop beside them. Jogging over to the driver's window, the young man peered through the window. "Hey there."

"Bit strange to see two young'ns out walking this stretch of road. That your car parked by the side back there?"

"Yeah, had a bit of engine trouble. Think you could give us a lift to town?" Samuel asked.

"Sure, no worries. Hope in."

"Thanks." Turning back to Victoria, he grinned. "Looks like our walk won't be so long after all."

She smiled. "Then what are we doing standing around here? Let's go."


End file.
